


Broken (Hallelujah)

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Underage Sex, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Classic high school unrelated wincest.Tough motorcycle guy Dean Winchester meets Young but Adventurous Sam Campbell.Spoiler, they have sex.





	Broken (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's been a small forever, I'm sorry. But here. Please enjoy.

Sam’s walking into school, it’s pretty much just like any other day. You’ve got your preppy cheerleaders with their jock boyfriends, geeks, and nerds all milling about as they wait for the bell to ring. It’s the usual hubbub, but the boy who comes riding in on his motorcycle is anything but the usual. 

He pulls up, and parks the bike almost lovingly before he swings off. Sam licks his lips as the boy pulls off the helmet. Dark, tight jeans, a white v neck, and a leather jacket, not to even mention startling green eyes and perfect lips. 

Sam quickly averts his gaze as the boy scans the crowd, not wanting to be caught staring. He doesn’t think he imagines the way the boy’s green eyes linger on him, but when he looks up, the other isn’t even looking towards him. He shrugs it off.

The bell rings, and Sam doesn’t even notice Dean’s eyes on him again.

~~

Another town, another school. Dean prays this one sticks. But while it does get old, always changing schools, Dean never tires of the reactions his motorcycle gets. It makes the cheerleaders drool, and the other boys eyes glow with jealousy. He may or may not play up the badass angle, but hey. If you’ve got it, flaunt it. 

The brown haired boy at his ten o’clock seems to be particularly enjoying the show. Dean’s eyes narrow as the boy immediately drops his gaze, trying to figure out if that was hate or lust in those eyes. 

He tries to make eye contact, but the bell rings before he can coax the other boy into looking up. 

He looks down to see the syllabus, and when he looks back up, the boy is gone.

 

Sam grabs his lunch tray, and surveys the cafeteria. He spots the new boy sitting alone and only takes a second of deliberation before he decides to go over there. What’s the worst that can happen? 

Dean looks up when someone sits down next to him.

“Hey.” The other boy offers. “I’m Sam. Campbell, like the soup.”

“Dean.” He answers after a pause. “Winchester, like the rifle.”  
Sam grins. “First day?”

“Second, actually.” 

“Thrilling, isn’t it.” The dry tone to Sam’s voice makes Dean snort. 

“You got that right.” Dean takes a bite. “Think I’m gonna ditch the rest of the day. Know any good spots?”

Sam tries not to stare as Dean licks his fingers. “There’s a park, I could show you.”

A slow smirk spreads over Dean’s full lips. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

Dean follows Sam’s instructions to the park, purposely ignoring the boy’s warm hand resting on his stomach and clinging tightly. He slows down once they reach the empty part and parks his bike.

Sam hangs on for a second even after the bike stops. That was just a little scary. He makes himself let go and climbs off.

Dean takes off his helmet and climbs off. He turns to Sam with a grin, though it falters slightly when he sees the shaken look. 

“Hey, you okay?” Dean reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I should’ve slowed down.”

“I’m good,” Sam assures him. “I’m good,” he steps forward, going into the park. “There’s some benches where nobody ever goes we can sit on.”

“Lead the way, Campbell,” Dean grins and follows after him. 

They take a seat, but only after brushing the bench off. “It’s nice here,” Dean murmurs. “I’d take the silence over crowds of loud teenagers any day.”

Sam nods and sits on the other end of the bench, a bit of distance away. It usually makes people uncomfortable when they find out he’s gay and it’s easier to just keep his distance.

Dean pulls out his packet of cigarettes and lighter. He lights it up and places it between his lips, inhaling deeply and blowing out the smoke. 

“Want one?” he offers to Sam.

Sam shakes his head. “No, thanks,” he declines politely. He’d rather avoid the wrath of his mom.

Dean cocks a brow but doesn’t comment, just pulls the pack away. Silence falls over over them as he smokes and once Dean’s feeling relaxed enough, he scoots closer to Sam on the bench. 

“Does the smoke bother you?”

“Nah.” Sam shakes his head. “I just don’t do it cause I know my mom would be pissed.” He pushes his hair back. “You new in town?”

 

“Yep.” Dean leans forward, elbows on his knees. “Just me, my dad, and his bottle.” Going by the way Sam winces, that came out a little more bitter than he meant it to.

“My dad’s trying.” He amends. “But it’s a process.” 

Sam nods, biting his lip. “If you ever need to come over, my mom is cool with me having friends over.”

Dean turns to look at Sam, slightly taken back by the offer. He blows out the smoke and throws the cigarette on the ground, putting it out.

“Thanks,” he finally says, his tone sincere. He grins at Sam. “What about you? Tell me what your parents do.”

“My mom is a nurse,” Sam smiles. “No clue where or who my dad is,” he shrugs. “Whatever. I got over it.”

“He left?” Dean frowns. There’s no pity in his voice. He’s familiar with the topic of an absent parent.

“I don’t know,” Sam says. “Mom never said if she left him or he left her or if he left because of me or…” he trails off and shrugs “possibilities are endless.”

Dean nods in understanding. “What’s she like? Your mom?” He smoothly changes the subject instead.

“She’s good to me,” Sam smiles fondly. “She can be a little scary sometimes but she takes care of me and I love her.”

“Sounds like a cool mom,” Dean smiles softly, a far cry from his usual cocky grin or smirk. He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the way his own chest aches.

“You should come over. She’d love you.” Sam grins. “Then you can have a mom too.” He can see the longing deep inside Dean, longing for two parents.

Dean bites down on his lower lip and looks away. Fuck. He’s usually a master when it comes to putting up a wall, but here with Sam… it’s like the wounds he thought he’d closed are opening up. Without really thinking, they’re moving closer together.

“I had a mom,” he says quietly then chuckles sadly. “She’d probably hate that I took up smoking.”

Sam makes a spur of the moment decision and slides an arm around Dean. “What happened to her?” he asks softly.

Dean hesitates just briefly before he let himself lean into Sam’s touch. It’s comforting. 

“She uh, she died when I was a kid,” he presses his lips together in a tight line. “There was a fire. Dad and I were out of the house,” he snorts. “Lucky us.”

Sam makes a soft sad noise. “Wow.” He shakes his head, his arm tightening around Dean just a little.

Dean takes a deep breath. “Yeah…” he trails off, fingers digging into his skin, hands placed on his knees. “My dad’s...well, it’s been a rough time at the Winchester household ever since,” he murmurs.

Sam shifts and wraps his other arm around Dean. He definitely needs a hug.

Dean doesn’t let himself think about it too much when he closes his eyes and leans into the hug. 

It’s been a while since anyone’s really hugged him. And Sam doesn’t seem to care that he doesn’t give a crap about school or his motorcycle or his smoking. He genuinely likes Dean.

Sam rubs his back gently and holds on. He can’t imagine losing his mom. Dean makes a little more sense now that he knows this.

Dean’s eyes slowly open back up after a while and he turns to look at Sam. “Man, so much for laying off the heavy stuff, right?” he manages a weak grin.

Sam shrugs with a tiny grin. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” He pulls away and sits back on the bench.

Dean grins back. He starts leaning back into the bench but thinks better of it and takes off his leather jacket before doing so, exposing his tattooed arms.

Sam’s eyes widen when Dean exposes his arms and he can’t stop the soft noise of surprise. 

Dean turns towards Sam with a frown. “What’s wrong?” he asks worriedly, having heard the soft sound and now seeing Sam’s wide eyes.

Following his gaze, Dean’s frown smooths out and he chuckles. “Oh, right. Yeah, that’s usually the reaction I get.”

Sam bites his lip and looks up. “Can I touch?” he asks shyly.

Dean cocks a brow at the odd request. That’s new. People usually find Dean more intimidating once they see his tattoos or outright disapprove. 

“Yeah, sure.” Both arms have similar designs; intertwined vines and thorny roses running up and down his arms, along with several others like the black angel wings topped with a halo on his right arm.

Sam scoots closer and smooths a light finger over the roses, admiring the delicate but dangerous look. “These are so cool,” he murmurs

“Thanks,” Dean smirks. “Got the best tattoo artist my savings could afford. Healing was a pain in the ass, though. I couldn’t move my arms for days.”

Sam hums absently and trails his finger up to the wings. Interesting. “Why did you decide to get them?”

“Well, these, I honestly just liked the design,” Dean says, placing a finger over the roses and vines, then trailing it up to the angel wings. “But this one right here’s for my mom. It reminds me of her,” he shrugs. “She used to say angels were watching over me. And this,” he points to his other arm where there’s a tattoo of a gun “is for my dad.”

Sam nods, briefly examining the gun before pulling back. “Cool.” He sits back. “I don’t have anything half as interesting as that,” he says, a little embarrassed.

“I could always hook you up with Benny. The artist.” Dean smirks and reaches out to lightly run his fingers down Sam’s forearm. “Mhm, plenty of space to work with.”

Sam blushes. “I don’t really know what I’d get. Maybe one day.” And he’s not sure what his mom would say.

“You should take your time to think about it,” Dean agrees with a nod, his hand still casually resting on Sam’s forearm, absently sliding down to his wrist. “Preferably something meaningful. It’s gonna be on your skin forever, after all.”

Sam nods, frowning a little as he tries to figure it out. “Yeah.” He doesn’t really notice Dean’s hand.

Dean’s fingers curl around Sam’s wrist. “It doesn’t have to be on your arms either. I’ve got one on my hip too.” 

Sam’s ears prick up. “What’s that one?” he asks without really thinking. Then he internally freaks out. He probably shouldn’t have asked that. Now Dean might try and show him and then he’ll melt and be incoherent.

Dean smirks and pulls his hand back up to lift up the hem of his shirt and tug down his jeans just enough for Sam to see. There in his hip is a minimalistic motorcycle tattoo. “It’s my girl,” he says proudly.

Sam gulps quietly and stares down at the small tattoo. “It’s nice,” he says and all rationale disappears as he reaches out to touch the small design. 

Dean tenses slightly at first but as Sam’s fingers gently trace the design, he relaxes. He’s never let anyone touch his tattoos. No one’s really showed interest. Sure, a few guys and girls have asked to see them but never touch.

“Fuck, sorry.” Sam yanks his hand back. “I should have asked first,” he flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dean replies, his voice deep and his tone lower. Sam’s bangs fall over his eyes when he looks down and Dean doesn’t think when he reaches out to brush them away from Sam’s face. “I don’t mind.”

Sam peers up at him through his bangs. Fuck, he’s so screwed. This guy is too hot for him.

“You know, if you let your hair grow and put it in a ponytail maybe, you’d look really good,” Dean comments with a grin, tucking a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear.

Sam bites his lip. “Maybe.” He looks away and blushes a little.

Dean grins. He’s never being one for taking things slow or not going after what he wants. And fuck...right now? He wants Sam.

Dean leans in then, their faces close. “You’d look hot,” he murmurs.

Sam licks his lips. “W-would I?” his eyes flicker down to Dean’s mouth.

“Mhm,” Dean hums. His eyes track Sam’s and he grins when he catches the boy looking at his mouth. “So hot,” he murmurs before leaning in and closing the distance, lips pressing softly against Sam’s.

Sam’s breath hitches and he kisses back, wrapping one arm around Dean’s neck.

Sighing softly as Sam’s lips start moving against his, Dean raises both hands to cup the other’s cheeks.

Sam shivers a little and presses close. “Dean,” he gasps between kisses. “We really doing this?”

“I believe we were, right before you pulled away,” Dean grins, his cheeks slightly flushed and his lips shiny. Before Sam can say anything else, Dean catches his lips in a deeper kiss, his tongue swiping over his lower lip.

Sam moans and just clutches Dean tighter, parting his lips. Their tongues tangle together and he wraps his other arm around Dean’s neck.

Dean shivers lightly when Sam moans. Fuck, he’s so screwed. So utterly screwed. Sucking on the boy’s tongue, Dean’s hands slide down to grip Sam’s hips.

Sam squirms a little, pressing their mouths together harder. He wants Dean so bad. One hand slides into Dean’s hair, and pulls gently.

A low groan falls from Dean’s lips and he squeezes Sam’s hips, taking the boy’s lower lip between his teeth and nipping on the sensitive flesh.

Sam wiggles closer and into Dean’s lap, thighs beside Dean’s hips. He scratches his nails against the other boy’s scalp and kisses him harder.

Dean’s hands slide up to rest on Sam’s back, another deep groan escaping him when he feels nails scratching his scalp. God, he wants more. Wants Sam so badly. 

Dean pulls back from the kiss once breathing becomes absolutely necessary but doesn’t waste any time, ducking his head down and starting to kiss Sam’s neck.

Sam sighs and drops his head back, biting his lip. He keeps his hand firmly tangled in Dean’s hair, pulling and stroking.

Dean plants wet, open mouthed kisses along Sam’s neck. He stops when his lips brush over an apparently sensitive stop if Sam’s shaky sigh is anything to go by and he seals his lips over the stop, starting to suck a mark.

Sam shudders hard and rolls his hips against Dean’s thigh. Fuck. How did he find that so quickly...Sam moans and holds on, grip in Dean’s hair tightening.

Dean’s hands slip under Sam’s shirt, trailing up his back, fingers caressing warm skin as he pulls off with a wet sound. He looks proudly at his handiwork and risks looking up at Sam. 

Fuck, Sam’s about the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen, with his head thrown back and pink lips parted, messy hair and rosy cheeks.

Sam gasps and picks his head up with a soft sigh, staring down at Dean. God, his green eyes are blown wide and his mouth swollen.

Is Dean going too fast? Probably. But Sam hasn’t asked him to stop and Dean’s so, so far gone now. He can feel the bulge forming in his pants. Fuck. He leans up to kiss him, slower this time, Dean’s hips buck up.

Apparently they are not talking about it but that’s fine by Sam, as long as he gets what he wants he doesn’t care right now. He returns the kiss and responds, grinding his hips down against Dean’s.

Grunting, Dean grabs Sam’s hips and aligns their bodies so there’s friction between them now as they rut against each other. Breath hitching, Dean moans.

Sam pulls away this time, trailing wet kisses across Dean’s jaw to his ear. He nibbles gently on the earlobe and sucks with a gentle bite.

Dean shudders, his eyes falling shut and his hips picking up the pace as he grinds against Sam. “Fuck…” he rasps in a husky voice.

Sam echoes the moan against the wet skin of his ear and bites the hinge of his jaw. “God…”

Dean spreads his legs, gasping at the more pleasant sensations as Sam rolls his hips. Fuck, he’s gonna come in his fucking pants.

Sam can tell Dean is getting closer - his movements more jerky and frantic. He moves faster, grinding harder against Dean and kissing him again.

Dean’s hands slide down to grope Sam’s ass then, pulling him closer. Oh god, round and perky and that school’s full of idiots and everyone there’s blind. “This okay?” he asks, slightly breathless.

“Yeah,” Sam gasps. “Fuck...maybe we should--,” he slows down, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna make a mess.”

“Too much?” Dean loosens his grip. 

“S’okay,” Sam murmurs. “Want you. Just, maybe not here.” He kisses Dean again lightly.

Dean kisses back and pulls away after a second, resting his forehead against Sam’s. “My dad’s not home,” he murmurs, looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. “We could go there, if you want.”

Sam smirks and rubs his nose against Dean’s. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Please.”

Dean grins and nods. “Okay.” He’s still half-hard though, dick twitching for, begging for attention where it’s trapped in his pants and Dean looks down with a slightly sheepish expression. “Just ahh...gimme a second? I don’t think it’d be wise to ride with a boner.”

Sam nods, flushed, and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder again. “Sure,” he murmurs.

“Uh, Sam?” Dean licks his lips. “Could you...get off? S’just, you make it harder not to get turned on right now,” he explains with a light flush, gently starting to move the boy off his lap and onto the bench.

Sam huffs but obligingly moves off, settling instead next to Dean and pressing against his side.

Dean works on getting his breathing back under control, along with his dick. 

After a few unpleasant mental images he managed to conjure, Dean lets out a breath and nods. “Kay, I’m good.” He meets Sam’s slightly amused gaze. “What?”

Sam just shrugs, small smile on his lips. He turns around and leads the way back to the motorcycle.

Dean shakes his head and watches him go with a smirk before getting up and following after. He tosses Sam the helmet.

Sam buckles it on, and he just might scoot a little closer than necessary as he gets on, pressing up to Dean’s back.

“Gonna be the death of me, Campbell,” Dean mutters, his words slightly muffled by his helmet. He revs up the engine and drives off.

Sam smirks against Dean’s shoulder and just snuggles closer.   
They make it to Dean’s house and Sam scrambles off the bike, being in such close proximity with Dean getting him worked up. Dean’s no better than Sam, hurrying to get the helmet off.

The house John got is kind of a shithole, but then again, that’s pretty much all he could afford. But Dean’s room is decent at least and most importantly, it’s got a bed. 

“Let’s go inside,” Dean grins at Sam.

Sam grins back and lets Dean lead the way, not letting the state of the house faze him. He follows Dean to his bedroom and shuts the door behind them.

Dean’s room is relatively clean...ish. Good enough for their purpose, plus, he’s a teenager. Yeah. 

The walls are full of rock and metal bands posters, as well as some tattoo designs he’s been wanting to get. There’s a black electric guitar carefully propped up in the corner. 

As soon as the door’s shut, Dean backs Sam into it and pulls him into a hard kiss.

Sam returns the kiss and wraps one arm around Dean and the other around his neck, sliding a hand into his hair with a soft moan.

God, one kiss and the blood’s already rushing south once more, especially when Sam scratches at his scalp. Groaning lowly, Dean starts leading them to the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Sam stumbles back, letting Dean guide him. He’s sure Dean will take care of him and he’s too preoccupied with kissing him to try and pull away.

Dean places a hand on Sam’s lower back and slowly lays him down on the bed, his tongue licking over Sam’s bottom lip to coax him to let him in.

Sam parts his lips and spreads his thighs, letting Dean rest between them and grind down. The hand on Dean’s back slips under his shirt and up to grip his shoulders.

Dean moans softly, hips rolling down against Sam’s. His hands slide up to tangle in Sam’s soft hair, tugging on the strands as they kiss.

Sam moans and gasps softly, squirming under Dean and bucking up. “Fuck,” he gasps.

“Hair pulling, huh?” Dean smirks, tugging harder on Sam’s hair, his dick twitching at the needy sound the boy makes. “Kinky,” he breathes, pulling back and starting to kiss down his neck.

Sam whimpers, eyes closing. He grips Dean tighter and bucks harder under him.

“Easy, tiger,” Dean whispers huskily, pressing a light kiss over the mark he left on Sam’s neck. “You said you didn’t want to make a mess so…” he grins and tugs on the waistband of Sam’s jeans. “Wanna take these off?”

Sam nods and reaches down, hastily unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and boxers off. He tugs Dean back in for a kiss, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

Before Dean can get a chance to truly look at Sam, he’s suddenly being tugged into another kiss. He doesn’t mind. He’s nothing if not a multitasker though and while he deepens the kiss and licks into Sam’s mouth, Dean works on getting his own pants and boxers off.

Sam helps him shove them off and then wraps a leg around his waist, pulling him in and moaning at the touch of skin on skin.

“Oh fuck…” Dean grunts, his eyes fluttering close. Fuck, it feels so good. He starts grinding against Sam, huskily whispering at the boy to “wrap your legs around my waist, fuck...like that…”

Sam doesn’t hesitate to grip him tighter, legs snug around his waist. He pauses grinding to get their shirts off and then he leans closer, kissing Dean’s neck.

“Sam…” Dean moans his name as his hips go from rolling slowly against Sam’s to jerky, slightly erratic movements. God, he’s close.

Sam bites his pulse point, sliding his hands down to squeeze Dean’s ass. Fuck, so perky. “Do it,” he groans. “Let me see it.”

Oh god, Sam Campbell will be the death of him. Dean bites down on his lower lip to try and muffle his moans but it’s useless when his body locks up a second later and he’s coming all over their stomachs and chests with a deep, guttural growl.

Sam groans and pulls Dean closer, grinding harder. He’s so close...just needs a little more…

Still shivering faintly, Dean manages to get a hand between them and wrap it blindly around Sam’s dick, jerking him off fast as he moves down to bite that sensitive spot on his neck.

Sam arches up with a cry and comes all over Dean’s hand, panting and moaning. “Fuck, ohhh fuck…”

Dean strokes him through the aftershocks, lazily trailing a path of kisses up to his earlobe.

Sam holds him close, chest heaving as he comes down. He sighs softly and turns his head to kiss Dean lightly.

Dean kisses back softly. He eventually has to pull away though. They’re both sweaty and...sticky. He should take care of that. 

Humming, Dean reaches into his drawer on the bedside table and pulls out a box of tissues.

Sam watches sleepily as Dean wipes them off, too blissed out to care that he’s naked in bed with someone he barely knows.

Dean throws the crumpled tissues on the trashcan and lays back down next to Sam. He sighs in content and turns to grin at Sam. “Well, aren’t you glad you skipped school with me?”

Sam grins and runs a hand through his hair. “No need to fish for compliments,” he teases.

Dean chuckles. “You’ll give them away on your own then?” he teases right back, his green eyes shining brightly. “Cause this was definitely better than Calculus class. At least in my book.”

Sam just grins and leans in to kiss him again. “Think we need to do it again before I can really say,” he whispers.

Dean smirks, his eyes acquiring a mischievous glint. “You’re right. We need to make absolutely sure.” He dives in for another, deeper kiss, one hand coming up to cup Sam’s cheek.  
“I’m a virgin, you know,” Sam whispers. “I need experience before I know if I like it or not,” he sucks Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, biting lightly.

Dean groans at those words alone. Fuck. “For a virgin, you sure know how to get a guy hot and bothered in record time, Sammy,” he whispers into the kiss, the nickname slipping.

“Never said I hadn’t ever made out with anyone before,” Sam smirks. “Just never had any kind of sex with anyone.” He rolls Dean onto his back and climbs on top, pressing their bodies together and rolling his hips.

Dean huffs as he falls onto his back and his hands shot up to grip Sam’s hips. “Do you want to, Sam?” he murmurs in a low voice.

“Maybe,” Sam hums, kissing down Dean’s neck. He licks over Dean’s collarbone and kisses down his chest.

Dean pants softly as Sam kisses down his chest. He briefly wonders just how far those make-out sessions went because Sam’s a fucking genius with his tongue.

Sam swirls his tongue around one peaked nipple and continues down, pausing to stare at Dean’s hardening dick.

Dean gasps sharply when Sam’s skilled tongue swirls around his nipple. Fucking hell.

He takes it all back. He loves Kansas.

Chest heaving, Dean looks down through hooded eyes at Sam. “Those make out sessions you mentioned ever included giving someone a blowjob?”

Sam shakes his head, reaching out to curl his fingers tentatively around Dean’s cock, getting a feel for the weight and head in his hand.

Dean exhales softly, his eyes half-lidded. “No handjobs either, huh?” he pants, groaning as Sam starts getting a little bolder in his exploring.

Sam shakes his head again, slowly beginning to jerk Dean off, circling his thumb over the tip and leaning down to flick his tongue over the head.

Dean moans at the first touch of Sam’s warm tongue. His hands slide down and his fingers tangle in Sam’s long hair. Sam looks up at Dean as he starts taking it into his mouth, watching to see how he likes it.

Dean gasps and his hips buck up slightly. “Oh fuuuck, Sammy,” he tugs on the boy’s hair.

Sam slowly pushes down further, keeping his eyes on Dean as he starts bobbing his head, waiting to take his cues from Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes, his grip tightening on Sam’s hair. He licks his lips and looks down into Sam’s eyes. Ah, he wants to be guided. “That’s good, Sam. Keep going,” he pants. “Just watch the teeth,” he adds.

Sam moves slowly, figuring out how to cover his teeth and maintain suction. He sucks harder and goes down as far as he can, tentatively moving his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock.

Dean’s fingers twitch where they’re buried in Sam’s hair, tugging hard when Sam’s tongue swipes along the underside of his dick.

Sam moans and pulls off, humming as he licks up Dean’s cock. “S’good?” he asks huskily, staring up at Dean.

“So good,” Dean pants, looking down at Sam with lust-blown eyes. “Fuck, you’re a goddamn natural.”

Sam blushes a little and crawls up to kiss him, rubbing his dick against Dean’s thigh with a soft groan.

“My turn,” Dean whispers into the kiss and smirks. He rolls them over so he’s on top of Sam now and spreads the boy’s legs, starting to nip down his chest.

Sam shivers and slides his hands into Dean’s hair, looking down at him and biting his lip.

Dean licks over one peaked nipple, one hand sliding down to cup Sam’s balls and start fondling them.

Sam hisses, jerking up into Dean’s hand and tossing his head back against the pillow. “Fuck!”

“God, Sam…” Dean groans, taking the little hard nub between his teeth and tugging gently.

Sam moans, clasping his thighs tightly around Dean’s waist. “Ohhh, god, c’mon.”

Dean pulls off with a wet sound and kisses his way down to Sam’s dick, unwrapping his legs from around his waist and instead taking him into his mouth.

Sam cries out, hands tightening in Dean’s hair. He moans and his eyes screw shut as he enjoys the pleasure of someone’s mouth for the first time.

Dean trails his hands up Sam’s chest as he starts sucking, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit while his hands toy with Sam’s nipples.

Sam moans and writhes a little on the bed. “God, Dean…” he gasps.

Dean moans around Sam’s dick, licking from base to tip before he hollows his cheeks and takes him all the way into his throat. He tugs and pinches both of his nipples.

Sam moans and shudders, dick twitching in Dean’s mouth. “Fuuck, gonna come!” he gasps.

Dean looks up at Sam with dark eyes, eyes silently encouraging him to do it, to come down his throat. His tongue stabs at the slit as he bobs his head faster.

Sam’s body bows in a sharp arch as he comes with a sharp gasp. “Dean! Dean…” His hands tighten in Dean’s hair and he pulls.

Dean swallows it all, sucking him through the aftershocks and pulling off with a wet, obscene sound. He licks his shiny, swollen lips and crawls up Sam’s body, kissing him deeply as he grinds his dick against his stomach.

Sam shudders and tugs him for a long, scorching kiss, biting and sucking at his lips.

“Fuck…” Dean pants into Sam’s mouth, leaving a trail of precome on Sam’s stomach as he grinds against him. God, he’s close too, just needs a little bit more.

One hand settles on Dean’s ass, pulling him closer to grind harder. “C’mon,” he mutters between kisses.

Dean gasps softly and he shivers as his orgasm finally hits him, biting down hard on Sam’s lower lip to try and muffle his cry.

Sam shudders as hot come hits his stomach, moaning softly as Dean bites.

Dean sighs shakily and his body shudders one last time before going lax on top of Sam as he’s done going through the aftershocks. “Fuck…”

Sam’s arms come around him and he buries his face in Dean’s hair.

Dean tilts his head up and kisses him softly. “M’gonna assume that was your first blowjob,” he whispers and smirks. “So, how was it?”

Sam blushes and shifts to press his face to Dean’s neck. “So good,” he whispers.

“Good,” Dean grins and kisses Sam’s hair in a spur of the moment decision. Huh. He doesn’t usually...do this after sex.

Sam snuggles closer and closes his eyes. “This is nice,” he murmurs, without really meaning to.

Dean finds himself humming in agreement and rolls over to the side, fingers threading through Sam’s hair unconsciously.

Sam sigh softly and slings a tentative arm over Dean’s waist. “This okay?”

Dean bites his lower lip but eventually nods and in turn drapes an arm around Sam’s body. “Yeah,” he sighs.

“Sorry,” Sam murmurs, sensing Dean’s discomfort. “I’m new to all...this.”

Dean shakes his head. “It’s okay. Me too, actually,” he chuckles nervously. “I mean, not sex, obviously, but...y’know, this,” he gestures between the two of them and how they’re snuggling.

Sam frowns and pulls back a little. “Do people not do this? Should I---”, he begins scooting away slowly.

Dean tightens his grip on Sam, instantly surprised by his own reaction. “No, they do, I just...I’ve never really...done relationships, or...cuddling or any of that. Just sex.”

Sam pauses, taking a moment to think. He lets Dean draw him back and holds on. “Can we? Is it...okay?”

Dean looks at Sam and swallows hard at the earnest, yet nervous expression there. It doesn’t feel like just meaningless sex. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he pulls Sam close to his chest to prove his point.

Sam nods and lays his head on Dean’s chest with a soft content sigh.

Dean rests his chin on top of Sam’s head and relaxed. This is nice. Maybe he should’ve cuddled more after sex.

After a while, Sam clears his throat. “I should get home...school is probably over by now,” he sighs.

Dean kisses behind Sam’s ear. “Can’t you just call your Mom and tell her you’re staying with...I don’t know, someone you got paired up on a project with?”

“I can come back later, if you want,” Sam says shyly. “But I need to go make her dinner. She’ll be coming off a twelve hour shift.”

“You are definitely coming back later,” Dean smirks. “You might be the only good thing in this godforsaken town after all.”

Sam giggles and looks up shyly at Dean. “Okay,” he smiles. “I can come back.” He shifts and crawls up the bed a little to kiss Dean.

Dean deepens the kiss and licks very thoroughly into Sam’s mouth before he finally pulls away. He grins at Sam’s slightly dazed look. “I’ll come pick you up.”

Sam bites his lip. “Okay.” He sits up and starts fumbling for his clothes.

Dean sits up, leaning against the headboard and watching Sam with a lazy smile before he grabs his shirt and jeans and puts them back on.

Sam pulls his shirt over his head and smoothes down his hair. “Pick me up at six?” he says shyly.

“It’s a date,” Dean grins. Another thing he’s never really done. He gets off his bed and shrugs on his leather jacket. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

Sam follows Dean downstairs, climbing back onto the motorcycle. He clasps his helmet on and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.

“You’re getting the hang of it now.” Dean smirks and starts the engine, grinning at the loud roar as he starts driving away.

Sam blushes and snuggles closer, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

They get to Sam’s house and Dean waits for the boy to climb off. He takes off his helmet and grins at Sam. “I’ll be here at six, then.”

Sam smiles and nods. “Okay.” On impulse, he cups the back of Dean’s head and kisses Dean quickly before going into the house.

Dean watches him go with what’s admittedly a goofy smile before he revs up the engine and drives off.

Maybe this town’s not so bad after all.


End file.
